Crash Bandicoot Archives Volume 5
by DMCsupergamer
Summary: DMCsupergamer again with another super book of my archives. There is also an announcment in the back of the book that is ment for Whammy51, Bandicoot Sauce, and crimson-knight87. Anyway Cortex had planned something evil in a place in which Crash, Coco, and Crunch can't get past! Could Aku Aku help plan a stratagy in how to defeat the evil scheme Cortex and N. Brio made?
1. Attack of the Octobot

Crash Bandicoot Archives Volume 5

Today's Episode: Attack of the Octobot

AT CRASH'S HOUSE

Coco spent hours and hours trying to find the pill that could remove the substance for Crash's temper that Crash has just got from the Mecha-Crash form.

Crash: How long is this going to take?

Coco: I'm trying Crash! It just takes a long time to make a pill that would take away the substance!

Crash: (Sigh) Sorry Coco.

Coco was still having trouble finding the special ingredients to put in the pill.

Coco's Mind: Wait! I got it! Maybe I try to put something Crash likes in the pill and it could remove the substance!

Coco's first thing that came onto mind was Wumpa fruits. So she went outside and grabbed a Wumpa fruit. She then squeezed all the juice out of it and then put it into the pill.

Coco: Hmm. There is still more liquids I need to place in!

Coco found more liquids that might help the pill such as some of the potions that she made.

Coco finally started to construct the pill very carefully. The pill was pink and white.

Coco's Mind: It's gonna have to take a few hours for this pill to be finished!

Coco decided to go on her laptop next and see what the next scheme Cortex is planning.

AT CORTEX CASTLE

Cortex was shooting darts again at a Crash Bandicoot image. Just then, Rafael walked right in.

Rafael: Hey Cortex, here is the new Crash Bandicoot dart image!

Cortex took the image and it showed Crash on a boat in the water.

Cortex: THAT'S IT!

Rafael: What that's it?

Cortex: I'll build something evil in the beach this time!

Rafael good plan!

Then Rafael left leaving Cortex snickering.

Cortex: Those bandicoots won't even stand a chance with something in the water! They can't swim well!

AT NITRUS BRIO'S LAB

Cortex: Hello N. Brio. I need a potion that will enlarge something!

Brio: (Tossing the potion) Sure thing. Anything else?

Cortex: As a matter of fact, I do need anything else. But later though. And it will be very disgusting.

Brio: Okay Cortex.

Cortex: I'll tell you when I need you!

Brio: Very well.

Cortex left the lab and went down to the beach.

AT CRASH'S HOUSE

Coco: Finally! The pill is finished now!

Coco took the pill and hurried to Crash's room.

Coco: Hey Crash! I have the special pill!

Crash: Finally!

Coco gave the pill to Crash and Crash carefully put it into his mouth along with some water.

Crash: When will this pill take some effect?

Coco: About five minutes.

Crash: Okay.

AT THE BEACH

Cortex went down to the beach. But apparently, everyone was wearing beach clothes except Cortex. Cortex was wearing his typical science uniform and black pants. Everyone kept on looking at him as he walked passed them. Lots of bandicoots were whispering to each other. Cortex finally caught wind of it. And a bandicoot started a beach conversation with Cortex.

Cortex: What?

Bandicoot: Why aren't you wearing beach clothes?

Cortex: Because I don't have to!

Bandicoot: Well then there is no point in coming to the beach then!

Cortex: (Glaring) Oh really is that so?

Bandicoot: Yes! That really is so!

Cortex: I am doing something in the water. I am not enjoying a beach day!

Bandicoot: (Laughing) Oh look everyone! Looks like this short man over here is doing something in the water and isn't even wearing a bathing suit!

Then everyone started laughing at Cortex. Cortex just stood there glaring at the bandicoot that started all of this.

Cortex: I don't have to wear a bathing suit. I am going swimming underwater!

Bandicoot: (Laughing harder) Oh look everyone! Looks like this short man is going swimming underwater and isn't even wearing scuba gear!

Cortex: Why you little-

Cortex then ran towards his castle. And then once he came out, he headed back towards the beach.

Bandicoot: Oh looks whose back, the unprepared short man!

Cortex: You'll see!

Cortex called for his submarine and then it rose up to the surface with N. Brio inside of it.

Bandicoot: Look how dirty that submarine is! Oh wait, maybe it is perfect for a guy like you! Hahah!

Cortex: I am so irritated by you!

Then, he took out a roll of duct tape and taped it into the Bandicoot's mouth. Another bandicoot tried to remove it but no luck.

Cortex: To bad! I'm the only one who can remove it because I have a secret substance in my hands!

Bandicoot: MHRHRMEHR!

Cortex: I didn't hear that! HAHAHA!

Cortex then hurried over to his submarine and jumped in.

Cortex: Ta-Ta imbeciles!

Cortex closed the hatch and drove the submarine under the sea leaving the bandicoots up on the beach surface stunned.

UNDER THE SEA

Cortex drove under the sea for more than thirty minutes right now. He was going really fast and then found a giant octopus.

Cortex: Exactly what I need! (Snickered)

N. Brio opened the hatch and caught the octopus. Then he then brings the octopus inside and Cortex said what to do next.

Cortex: I want you to clean inside all of its intestines, mouth, stomach, everything!

Brio: Whoa! Now that's something really disgusting!

N. Brio felt uneasy about this but started to clean out every single thing in there. It was really disgusting, gross, yucky, and nasty in there but N. Brio was able to handle it. After that, there was finally nothing left of the octopus except the tentacles.

Brio: Well now it's dead.

Cortex: Yes! Now you give life to it! (Took out another microchip) and then put this in and it will be under my power! After that, we will enlarge this with the potion and then build like a little chamber in there and start destroying every single thing!

Brio: Sounds great!

Brio took out a revive potion and dripped it on the octopus. Then, he put the microchip in.

Cortex: We need to take this octopus out, or it will destroy the submarine!

Brio took the octopus outside and then threw the potion to it. Then it became larger and larger.

Brio: I'm going to take the submarine away. You go jump in there and get a head start!

Brio drove the submarine away while Cortex jumped into the massive Octopus. In fact, the octopus was so big that all of the bandicoots on the beach could see it. The bandicoot who was mocking Cortex saw that and screamed in terror. But his scream was immediately muffled by the tape.

Brio quickly drove the submarine to the castle and then ran towards the octopus and jumped in it.

Cortex: Let's start building the chamber!

Brio: Alright Cortex! Those bandicoots won't stand a chance with this new plan you made!

Cortex: Yes indeed!

Then, they started to build the octopus monster ship which had plans on destroying the entire Wumpa Island! In fact, the monster is on water and the bandicoots don't know how to swim!

Cortex's Mind: There is no way those bandicoots can't intercept this plan this time! HAHAHA!


	2. Octobot preparations

Octobot preparations

Every single Bandicoot fled the beach. Cortex called N. Gin to come over. When N. Gin came, he was surprised by the large octopus.

Gin: What are you going to do with that large octopus Cortex?

Cortex: First of all, it is going to be called an Octobot and second of all, I will use it to destroy all of the entire Wumpa!

Gin: So what did you call me over for?

Cortex: I want you to build the inside and outside of this massive Octobot!

Gin: Sounds like a lot of work!

Cortex: Of course it is a lot of work you fool! Now get working!

Gin: Sure thing Cortex! Hey Ratnicans! Get over here!

Then about one hundred Ratnicans walked over. Rafael was there too.

Gin: Help me build this Octobot!

Rafael: Sure thing N. Gin!

Then twenty Ratnicans drove boats that had cranes in them. Rafael jumped into the boats along with N. Gin too. Then, they started to build and build.

Cortex: I want every last bit covered!

N. Gin: Okay Cortex!

He was almost finished with the outer layer but some Ratnicans went inside the empty chamber and then filled it with furniture and controls. The controls were spent a lot of time for it to install but they at least they knew how to build those controls like that. Rafael saw what the Ratnicans were doing and then brought a big circular glass window and installed it to the front view of the Octobot.

AT CRASH'S HOUSE

Crash was feeling the pill take his effect on him. He felt a little bit better and he noticed that his arms started to stop getting darkened.

Crash: It worked! I can't believe it worked!

Coco rushed in his room.

Coco: It really worked Crash?

Crash: Yeah!

Coco: Well that's a relief!

Crash: I know.

Coco: (Looking out the window) it seems like a pretty nice day today.

Crash: Ahh! Okay, then I is going to take a walk on the beach and get some fresh air!

Coco: Yeah, I might as well do the same thing.

Crash walked downstairs and then put on his shoes. Coco put her shoes on to and followed him out the door.

AT THE BEACH

Cortex: Finally! Thank you for the help now!

N. Gin: Ah my pleasure. Come on Rats!

N. Gina and his Ratnicans jumped off the octopus and headed away from the beach.

Brio: Very well. I guess it's time for me to go back to my lab.

Cortex: Yes. Go now N. Brio.

N. Brio jumped away and headed towards his lab.

Cortex: Ahhh. Such a wonderful day. Well then! Looks like I should start demolishing things now!

Cortex leapt under his control chair and started to move the eight tentacles. He moved the octopus towards the beach and saw lots of beach chairs, blankets, coolers, and umbrellas everywhere. Cortex smiled to himself. He moved the controls on the control panel and then destroyed the chairs. He also picked up the umbrellas with the tentacles and flew them out to the water. He smashed the coolers and then pounded on the blankets. Soon, the beach was just a mess all over the place.

Cortex: (Snickering) this is fun! I've waited so long to do such a thing like that. There is still more I need to do!

Meanwhile, Crash and Coco were heading towards the beach when they saw a huge octopus.

Crash and Coco: WHOA!

Crash and Coco ran towards the beach to discover Cortex in the little circular window smashing everything on the beach.

Crash and Coco: Cortex controlling an octopus?!

Cortex: Hello bandicoots! How can you stop me now?

Crash: We can stop you by destroying that octopus!

Cortex: Is that so? Well go on ahead then!

Crash ran towards Cortex but saw water all around him.

Crash: Whoa.

Cortex: That's right! Now you can't stop me now!

Coco ran towards Crash.

Coco: I still have my jet ski.

Crash: Really? Go get it!

Coco ran off to grab the Jet Ski. But she couldn't find it. So she ran back to the beach.

Coco: Crash, I couldn't find it!

Crash: It's okay. We have to find a way to destroy that octopus!

Coco: Should we ask Crunch for help too?

Crash: Yeah go get them!

Coco ran back to go get Crunch. Meanwhile, Crash was facing off against the giant octopus.

Cortex: Let's play!

Cortex moved the tentacles and whacked Crash off the ground and onto the warm, soft sand.

Crash: OOF!

Cortex tried to hit him again but Crash jumped up. Crash couldn't think of anything on how to attack Cortex other than throw projectiles.

Crash's Mind: I need something to throw at Cortex!

Crash saw some rocks about three meters from him. Crash quickly dove for them and threw one of them at Cortex.

Cortex: That's too bad!

Cortex made the octopus grab the rock and placed it down back on the water. Crash threw another one but Cortex moved the tentacles to grab the rock and crush it into pieces!

Crash: One more!

Crash started spinning and threw the last rock as hard as he can but Cortex smiled and used the tentacles to grab the rock. Then using another tentacle, he whacked it towards Crash.

Crash: AHH!

Crash was hit hard in the chest and he was sent flying towards a heavy log. WHAM!

Cortex: I almost forgot how fun it was to destroy Crash like this!

Coco finally brings Crunch and Aku Aku back to the beach.

Crunch: WHOA! THAT'S SOME OCTOPUS!

Aku Aku: Is this Cortex's scheme?

Coco: YES!

Crunch: But where's Crash?

Coco: (Looking around) Umm.

Aku Aku: Don't tell me that you lost Crash!

Coco: I didn't (Gasp)

There was Crash slumped up against a large cylinder log.

Coco and Crunch: CRASH!

Aku Aku: Watch out!

Cortex tried to whack Crunch with a tentacle but Crunch ducked just in time. Coco rushed towards Crash.

Coco: Crash! Are you okay?

Crash: (Opening his eyes slowly) I'm fine.

Coco: Well, just pretend to play dead, and Cortex won't see that you're alive.

Crash: Okay.

Coco and Crunch saw the massive Octopus that was wreaking havoc.

Aku Aku: You need something to throw to defeat that Octopus!

Cortex: It's Octobot thank you very much!

Coco: But what could we throw?

Crunch: We could use my robotic arm to shoot!

Crunch tried to shoot a few rockets at Cortex but they don't seem to hurt the Octobot that much.

Aku Aku: It's going to take a long time Crunch. You have to use something else.

Crash thought of an idea in his brain that might work. And he found a Snipe nearby.

Crash's Mind: I just have to get it first!

Crash saw a Wumpa fruit nearby so he quickly regenerated some of his health back. Then, he ran towards the snipe. The snipe saw him and tried to pounce on him. Crash ducked and countered back with a chin tickler. Finally, he jabbed three times at it and then finished it off with a three sixty roundhouse kick. The snipe finally got stunned and Crash leapt on it. He could still see Cortex using the tentacles to fight Coco and Crunch. Aku Aku was busy looking around for flying projectiles.

Coco: We'll get you somehow Cortex!

Cortex: (Laughing) we'll see about that!

Cortex swung the tentacle at full speed towards Crunch. Crunch knew he didn't have time to duck so he tried to push it away. He was finally able to stop it but the tentacle was winning but pushing Crunch a little bit further but Crunch finally just leapt away and rolled three times.

Crash: (Moving to a beach plateau) let's see how you can hit me from here!

Crash then fired once at Cortex. The Octobot moved back a little bit and Cortex even got caught off guard.

Cortex: What's this all about!?

Cortex saw Crash up there.

Cortex's Mind: WHAT?! HOW CAN HE GET UP THERE?!

Coco and Crunch were overjoyed to see Crash mounted on the snipe firing at Cortex.

Cortex: You'll see Crash!

Cortex hurried back to the controls and concentrated on Crash now.


	3. Throwing Projectiles by the sea

Throwing Projectiles by the sea

Crash first got ready for Cortex's attack.

Crash's Mind: I don't think that Octobot has big enough arms!

But Cortex just moved a little bit forward and then unleashed the Octobot tentacles. They nearly whacked Crash of the Snipe.

Crash: Whoa! That was close!

Crash shot three more times at the Octobot. Crash finally saw its weakness. The Octobot is too big so that meant Cortex can't control it to dodge!

Crash's Mind: BINGO!

Crash landed the rapid fire shoot attack at the Octobot.

Cortex: WHAT?!

Cortex tried to whack Crash with another tentacle but Crash moved the titan to perform a leap of Woo. He also shot two more times at the Octobot.

Cortex: The tentacles aren't the only attack I could do!

Cortex pressed a button and the Octobot then faced the suction cups towards Crash. Then, purple goo was poured out of it in a straight line towards Crash. Crash tried to make the snipe do a leap of woo but the snipe was caught in it. Then, the snipe started losing all of its life.

Coco and Crunch: NOOOO!

Crash: Well, there goes my secret titan!

Aku Aku: Crash, Coco, and Crunch! I found some materials that are perfect for making a Wumpa Catapult!

Crunch: Awesome! Let's go!

Crunch, Coco, and Crash ran in Aku Aku's direction and then they saw everything that was there, a large stick, some stone wheels, and large boulders.

Coco: Time to put my smartness to the test!

Coco assembled the Catapult in a very smooth pace. IN fact, she was getting a little bit faster in building it. When she was done, Crash and Crunch rolled the catapult out to the beach plateau.

Cortex: What's this? Another puny machine built by Coco!

Coco: You'll see if you're wrong about how puny this is!

Cortex: Alright! Let's go then!

Crunch loaded up the first boulder on the catapult and Crash released it. The boulder soared high into the air towards Cortex, but Cortex was feeling relaxed. Cortex then shot up another tentacle and whacked the boulder away into the water.

Crunch: Man, there's no way we can stop this!

Crash: Well I'm still determined!

Crash loaded up another boulder and then shot it with all his might towards the Octobot, but this time, after he shot the boulder, he aimed another boulder immediately and shot it towards Cortex. The speed of the boulders was about four seconds apart.

Cortex: I'm afraid that's not going to work!

Cortex grabbed up two tentacles and then whacked them away. The last boulder Crash had was the biggest one.

Coco's Mind: This better work!

Crash shot it with all his might towards the Octobot. Cortex tried to hit it again but this time for some reason, he missed and the boulder and whacked itself not the Octobot's head. It made a large clattering sound.

Cortex: Still! You haven't destroyed it yet!

But the boulder was strong enough to make a few medium sized cracks on the head.

Coco: Well at least that's done!

Cortex: I had enough with you now bandicoots!

Cortex then had an idea and splashed loads of sea water towards Crash, Coco, Crunch, and Aku Aku.

Aku Aku: Watch out!

Crunch quickly ran out just in time because he had interpreted the looks of Cortex's face of what he was going to do before he made the move. Unfortunately Crash and Coco didn't have that just in time.

Crash and Coco: AHHHHHHHHHH!

Water splashed all over the place leaving Crash and Coco there soaked.

Coco: This water is so cold!

Crash: I wonder why it's that when the sun is way high in the sky.

Crunch: Umm, Coco and Crash I think the catapult has gone out of order!

Crash looked towards the catapult to discover that it had fallen over the plateau and had been destroyed for good.

Crash: Man, that's was our key to destroying the Octobot!

Aku Aku: Perhaps there is something else we could do instead.

Crunch: We can't throw anymore projectiles!

Aku Aku: Yes I know, but we don't have to just keep throwing projectiles at Cortex!

Crash: So you mean that we should do a different strategy?

Aku Aku: That's right Crash!

Coco: What kind of strategy?

Just then, the Octobot stretched out its tentacles towards them.

Coco: LOOK OUT!

The tentacles grabbed Coco and Crunch. Then, Cortex controlled them towards him.

Coco and Crunch: AHHH!

Aku Aku: Oh snap! Cortex grabbed Coco and Crunch! You have to save them Crash!

Crash: (Groan!) Now destroying that Octobot is going to be way harder!

Aku Aku: How do you think of that?

Crash: Because without Coco and Crunch inside, we could just destroy it immediately regardless of anything! But now since Coco and Crunch are going to be inside, we have to destroy the Octobot but try not to hurt them!

Aku Aku: I see.

Crash: What should I do?

Aku Aku: hmm, let's try this idea.

Crash: What is it?

Aku Aku: We should observe the Octobot's moves. Then, we could find anything in them that could help us to destroy the Octobot!

Crash: Hey good idea!

Aku Aku: Alright! Although this plan is gonna be risky though.

Crash: How is it risky?

Aku Aku: I need you to make Cortex use all of his Octobot's moves. Then, I could observe anything that might be the key to our success!

Crash: Could you try to say that with more basic into it?

Aku Aku: Alright, basically you have to try to pretend you're fighting Cortex's Octobot.

Crash: WHAT?! That thing is gonna kill me!

Aku Aku: I know, but it's our only way. You might get hit a few times or so, but you'll probably will have just minor damages on yourself. Remember, concentrate on just dodging!

Crash: (Sigh) it's going to be risky alright! I'll try my best!

Aku Aku: Exactly, now keep pretending so we can save Coco and Crunch!

Crash's Mind: YOU CAN DO THIS!

Crash took a deep breath and headed down the plateau towards the shoreline.

INSIDE THE OCTOBOT

Cortex tied up Coco and Crunch towards a small wall that was facing the cylinder window.

Cortex: Well, Well! Look what we have here!

Crunch: Man, we got caught again!

Coco: I hope Crash comes up with a way to stop you Cortex!

Cortex: Oh don't you worry! I have a special plan for him!

Crunch: Crash will still come up with a way to stop you Cortex!

Cortex: Acting like Coco now Crunch!

Cortex got out a roll of duct tape and quickly pulled out a piece. He taped Crunch's mouth shut.

Crunch: MPPHRHPRHRP!

Coco: You better not do that Cortex!

Cortex: This is the same kind of scene when you were fighting evil Crunch! Now would you like to get in on the action too?

Coco: No.

Cortex: Then why don't you just shut up will you!

Coco: (Sigh)

Cortex: Now I'll remove the duct tape when Crash is about to be destroyed!

Crunch: MPHRHRHRPPHRPHF!

Cortex jumped back into the controls but saw Crash waving his hands into the air looking at Cortex.

Coco: Crash?! Why is he trying to get killed out there?

Cortex: I can't believe it! He finally gave up on me!

Cortex removed the duct tape from Crunch's mouth.

Crunch: Well that was really short all right!

Coco: Yeah, you should be glad you were not like me. I was way longer with the duct tape in my mouth!

Crunch: Is Crash trying to get killed out there or what?

Cortex turned on a loudspeaker that was attached to the Octobot.

Cortex: Well Crash! You've finally given up on me! That was a great choice!

Crash: That's not my plan!

Cortex: If you're trying to deny it, there's no use to it!

Crash's Mind: I'm just trying to let Aku figure out the moves!

Cortex pressed the controls and Crash jumped into his fighting stance.

Crunch: I can't believe that Crash would do such a thing like that!

Cortex started to move the tentacles towards Crash. But Crash's intention right now was to keep dodging all of Cortex's blows. Aku Aku's intention was to look carefully at Cortex's Octobot's moves.


	4. Observing and Planning

Observing and Planning

Cortex used the controls and tried to whack Crash with it. Crash jumped over the tentacle. Cortex tried to hit Crash with the tentacle but Crash dove to the opposite side. Cortex tried to wham Crash with another tentacle but Crash ducked.

Cortex's Mind: That's strange. Why isn't Crash going to attack me?

Cortex ignored that in his brain and then concentrated harder on the controls. He tried to bat up Crash with another tentacle but Crash chimney jumped over it. Cortex pressed a control to squirt out those suction cups at Crash but Crash was ready for it this time. After all, he had been concentrated only on dodging. Right when the cups activated, Crash dodged to the left but he nearly tripped on a large seashell.

Cortex: Why aren't you trying to attack me Crash?

Crash: Oh, so you're saying for me to attack you?

Cortex: Yes! I mean No!

Crash: Good!

Aku Aku has been watching the Octobot's moves alright and noticed something that really stands out between all the other ideas.

Aku Aku: Oh boy. Now this one is really, really, really risky!

Crash was hit two times but Cortex's tentacles but he just tried to ignore the pain.

INSIDE THE OCTOBOT

Coco: I can't believe it! Crash is just dodging all of Cortex's hits!

Crunch: No kidding. Is he playing a joke or something?

Cortex: I don't think he is, but I haven't found Aku Aku yet!

Cortex splashed some water at Crash. Crash tried to run away but was soaked again.

Cortex: Let's see how Crash can at least do a simple thing!

Coco: What is it?

Cortex: Walking of course!

Coco and Crunch: Huh?

AT THE BEACH

Cortex whacked Crash again with a tentacle this time really hard. Crash was sent flying into the air and bounced off the boardwalk. Then, he landed face first into some partially grass and sand mixture.

Crash: Aku! Are you finished yet?

Aku Aku: Almost. You still need to find out more of Cortex's powers! I think he has one more move left to show us!

Crash: Alright then!

Crash ran on the boardwalk but he was soaked two times on the beach so he slipped and fell down onto the boardwalk.

Cortex: HAHAHAHA! Crash doesn't even know how to walk!

Coco: Crash can walk! You'll see!

Crunch: Yeah!

Cortex: Alright! Let's see then!

Crash got up and ran on the boardwalk again but he slipped and landed face first into the sand and grass mixture. Crash's face was covered with sand, grass, and dirt.

Cortex: HAHAH!

Crash ran towards the boardwalk but once again, he slipped and fell down.

Cortex: What's going on with Crash? HAHA!

Crash: I should have done this!

Crash ran to the boardwalk but then jumped over it. Then, he hurried down back to the shorelines.

Cortex: WHAT?!

Cortex used his last move which was black ink. The Octobot then had black ink spewed out of the water besides or in front of him almost like a geyser. Crash leaped back with great fear in him.

Cortex: That's right! You should be scared right now!

Aku Aku: Crash! I have observed every single move! Time to hurry back!

Crash: Back where?

Aku Aku: Let's go back home Crash. Time to come up with a strategy plan!

Crash: Let's go!

Crash and Aku Aku retreated back from the beach towards Crash's house.

INSIDE THE OCTOBOT

Cortex: WHAT?! Crash and Aku Aku are running away!

Coco: Whew!

Crunch: Serves them right to!

Cortex: Well, it's too late to come after them now. I'll have to wait until they come back. Probably will fail me again!

Coco: I don't think they won't.

Cortex: You'll just have to see then!

Cortex got the Octobot's first attack ready. OF course Cortex wanted to get the first hit on Crash.

AT CRASH'S HOUSE

Aku Aku and Crash finally arrived at the doorstep of Crash's house.

Crash: Whew! So you have an idea Aku?

Aku Aku: Yes Crash. You should probably first grab a log first.

Crash: What?

Aku Aku: A log, you know so we can draw a diagram of how we plan the attack.

Crash: Um, can't we use tree bark instead?

Aku Aku: Good idea Crash! Bark is more flat than logs.

Crash ran off to get some tree bark and we he did Aku Aku told him to get a stick to.

Crash: Any stick?

Aku Aku: Yes. Any stick.

Crash: (Nodded) Okay.

Crash ran off to get a stick and when he did, Aku Aku nodded.

Aku Aku: Do you have some sand in your shoes?

Crash: Of course! I've been to the beach so sand always gets on my shoes!

Aku Aku: Nicely done Crash. Now empty the sand out onto the tree bark.

Crash: Got it!

Crash emptied both of his shoes out at the bark and instantly almost the entire bark was covered with sand.

Aku Aku: You've made a great choice picking out the bark. Now first, draw the Octobot.

Crash: Sounds like a great plan!

Aku Aku: Yes it is.

Crash drew the Octobot and waited for Aku Aku's next order.

Aku Aku: Now you see those tentacles over on the Octobot?

Crash: Yes.

Aku Aku: Those tentacles always try to hit you am I correct?

Crash: Yes. Correct.

Aku Aku: (Sigh) Oh boy.

Crash: What do you mean oh boy?

Aku Aku: That the risky part of the plan.

Crash: What's the risky part?

Aku Aku: As a bandicoot, you don't like the water very much and you barely know how to swim. You can only go to shallow water but the sea is really deep.

Crash: You mean there is going to be water in this plan?

Aku Aku: No. But there will be if you are not careful enough.

Crash: So if I'm careful, then I can avoid all of the water?

Aku Aku: Precisely.

Crash: So what's the plan?

Aku Aku: When the tentacles shot down at you, I noticed that they were usually supposed to be round or cylinder shaped but thanks to the robotic part built by someone-

Crash: That's got to be N. Gin.

Aku Aku: Yes I think your right. But if you see the Octobot's tentacle, you noticed that it is a little bit wider than a regular octopus.

Crash: Whoa, I didn't see that before. Great eyesight over there!

Aku Aku: Yes. But here is the risky part of the plan.

Crash: What is it?

Aku Aku: When the tentacles shot down at you, you have to chimney jump up against the beach plateau. Then, you jump on the tentacle and run up on it. Then, you try to run down towards the cylinder shaped window. You smash through it and then you fight Cortex on and thereabout.

Crash: WHAT?!

Aku Aku: Yes I know. The tentacles move a lot but you Crash, I know you can figure this out.

Crash: (Sigh) Yes. But this plan is going to be very risky! In fact I think it is riskier than being the bait to observe Cortex's moves!

Aku Aku: I know this is hard Crash. But remember, you can do it!

Crash's Mind: I can do it!

Aku Aku: Now let's go destroy that Octobot to rubble and save Coco and Crunch!

Crash: That's right! Let's go!

Aku Aku: That's the spirit!

Crash and Aku Aku ran back towards the beach, with a new plan in their hands. Crash was feeling confident about this. And now he is ready to destroy that Octobot! Cortex on the other hand is going to be very confident in destroying Crash to thin air!


	5. Slippery Slide

Slippery Slide

As Aku Aku and Crash were running to the beach, or you could say Aku Aku was floating to the beach, Crash kept on wondering about something in his mind.

Crash's Mind: I wonder why I can't just use the jetpack?

Crash decided to just say it out loud.

Crash: Aku, why can't I just use my jetpack?

Aku Aku: Because if you get hit with the jetpack, you could explode in mid-air and fall into the sea.

Crash: Oh.

Aku Aku: Relax Crash. Just try your best!

Crash: I'll try!

AT THE BEACH

Cortex was still so persistent in getting the first hit on Crash.

Cortex: I have to beat Crash this time!

Crash and Aku Aku finally arrived at the beach. When Cortex saw them, he got relaxed.

Cortex: Hello Crash! Come for another fight by me?

Crash: YES! And to save my sis and bro!

Cortex: Very well Crash!

Cortex first tried the black ink at Crash. The ink spewed out of the water and was heading towards Crash.

Crash: Easy!

Crash just dodged backward.

Coco: YES!

Crunch: There you go!

Cortex: I was just warming you up Crash!

Cortex tried to use the suction cups on Crash but Crash just jumped behind a big boulder and waited for all of the sticky goo to stop.

Cortex: Now it's time for the real fight!

Coco's Mind: I hope you win Crash. I can't lose you now!

Crunch's Mind: Come on Crash! Show that Cortex what you're made of!

Cortex then started the plan for Crash.

Aku Aku: This is it Crash! Go get him!

Crash: (Gulp)

Cortex swinged a tentacle towards Crash. Crash tried to jump on it but instead jumped over it and landed back on the sand.

Aku Aku: So close! Crash, you still have many more opportunities!

Crash nodded. Then he took a deep breath.

Cortex tried to slam Crash down to the ground using another tentacle but this time, Crash jumped onto it at just the right time.

Aku Aku: Good job Crash! But keep your balance!

Crash: Whoa man this is so scary!

Crash was wobbling all over the tentacle but kept on balancing towards Cortex.

Cortex: No way!

Crunch: Whoa man!

Coco: I can't believe Crash is willing to take a risk like that!

Crash was about a quarter of the way there towards the window. Cortex whacked another tentacle at Crash. Crash tried to duck but fell of it.

Crash: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Coco and Crunch: Crash! NOOOOO!

Aku Aku: You were lucky this time Crash!

Crash landed in some shallow water. Crash's whole heart was pounding like crazy now and Crash tried to run back towards the shoreline but Cortex hit him from behind again with a large tentacle. Crash was propelled forward towards the exact spot on the shores.

Cortex: Now time to see how Crash is in a silhouette!

Cortex then made the Octobot spew out more ink out at Crash. Crash look at them in horror and closed his eyes as black ink sprayed down on him. He was completely covered with black goo now. Cortex smiled and then whacked Crash again away from the shorelines towards the plateau.

Crash: OOF!

Coco: At least Crash didn't go to deep water!

Crunch: Yeah.

Cortex: I'll get you yet Crash!

Aku Aku: Crash! Don't give up now!

Crash got up. His whole body was hurting but he ignored it. Cortex swinged another tentacle at Crash but Crash jumped but he wasn't realizing what he was doing until he was at least like about thirty five feet into the air. Crash had been closing his eyes and kept on hanging on.

Aku Aku: Even though he didn't follow the plan exactly, at least he's getting far now!

Cortex: I have to find some way to shake Crash off!

Crunch: Crash must be scared right now!

Crash slowly opened his eyes and could not believe his eyes now. He was up in the air and could see almost the entire beach from this height.

Crash: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Crash finally saw some more tentacles trying to hit him away. Crash jumped over them very cautiously and then found a tentacle that was about to be pulled down towards the Octobot.

Crash's Mind: Just the tentacle I need!

Crash jumped down all the way towards the tentacle and he landed successfully down.

Crash's Mind: Whoa, I thought I'd lose for good!

Crash hanged on tight and landed down inside a little ledge which was next to the cylinder glass window.

Cortex: I can't believe it!

Coco: Yes!

Crunch: Crash is about to win Cortex. You might as well give up right now!

Cortex: No way imbeciles!

Cortex used the Octobot's strongest tentacle and shot it towards Crash. Crash apparently also had a sneaky idea. Right when the tentacle was about to hit him, Crash chimney jumped up as the tentacle smashed the cylinder window.

Cortex: No! Crash now has a way to get in!

Crash jumped back towards Cortex. He then threw Cortex towards the wall.

Cortex: OOF!

Crash smiled back, and then jumped onto Cortex choking him.

Cortex then put both of his hands together and then formed it into a ball hammer shaped object. He struck Crash with it that made Crash stumble a little bit. Crash then landed a roundhouse kick at Cortex kicking his face down to the ground.

Crash then with swift moves was behind Cortex now choking him with his arm.

Crash: Now tell me how to undo all of this!

Cortex: Why should I tell you?

Crash let go of Cortex and then smacked him in the face.

Cortex: Okay, Okay! You might win now, but I'll get you sooner or later!

Crash: Just tell me now!

Cortex: Okay! There is a microchip in the ceiling next to Coco and Crunch. You remove it and the Octobot self-destructs!

Crash: Good!

Crash ran towards the microchip but first untied Coco and Crunch.

Coco: Finally Crash!

Crunch: How do we get back towards the shoreline Crash?

Crash: Uh, hmmm.

Coco: I think I know. What we should do is use the tentacles and aim it like a little bridge towards the shore. After that, we all just jump!

Crunch: Good plan!

Cortex tried to run and lung at them but Crash just landed three back kicks on Cortex.

Coco jumped onto the controls and controlled the tentacles to make a bridge.

Coco: Let's go!

Coco and Crunch ran out balancing carefully on the tentacle. Crash looked at Cortex and then holded him up. Crash then let go of him and then planted both of his feet against him.

Cortex: OOF!

Crash smiled back and then grabbed the microchip and ran out towards the tentacle. Crash threw the microchip into the water and as it came in contact with the water, it had sparks coming out of it. Coco, Crunch, and Crash jumped down onto the beach which didn't hurt because Coco lowered it the tentacle towards the beach. As Crash leaped down, he heard a rumbling sound. Aku Aku floated by them.

Aku Aku: Coco, Crunch, Crash, so glad you all are okay!

Crunch: But it doesn't seem like that Octobot is okay!

Coco: Yup.

The Octobot was falling and crumbling apart as it fell down into the water. Then, once the head dived in, it made a big splash. Cortex arose back to the surface a couple of seconds later.

Cortex: (Shaking his fist at Crash, Coco, Crunch, and Aku Aku) I'll get you for this Crash! You just wait!

Crash: Don't worry, I'll be waiting!

Crash, Coco, Crunch, and Aku Aku headed away from the beach.

Crash, Coco, and Crunch: I think I had enough with the beach today!

AT THE DOOMINATOR

Coco was just about finished repairing the doominator.

Coco: Okay I'm finished!

Crash and Aku Aku arrived there. Crunch was reading a bodybuilding magazine and put it down and headed there also.

Coco: I wonder what else it will show.

As the doominator played, it showed the picture of a peaceful beach and a calm song playing.

Crash, Coco, and Crunch: (Groan)

Aku Aku: (Sigh) Here we go again!

 **Thank you so much for reading another of my archives, I don't usually sometimes get it when people don't review but it's better to have no reviews than just mean reviews right? Well, anyway I have an important announcement to anyone named Whammy51, Bandicoot Sauce, and crimson-knight87. I am really sorry for mooching of some of your ideas or sort of a thing called plagiarism. Whammy51, I know I copied off the idea of the "Today's Episode" kind of method but I hope it's okay with you. Bandicoot Sauce, I know I also copied the idea of the part when in archives volume 4 when Coco asked Crunch to hand her the wrench, so sorry about that to. crimson-knight87, I know I didn't exactly copy you but I had the same basic idea as you when I made the title "Mecha-Crash". That was when Crash turns to a robot like your stories so finally I hope you could accept that to. If I missed anyone, I'm sorry I I did, you could review on me and tell me what I copied off you cause I really don't like it when I copied someone else's idea because I want my archives to look "Fresh or original". If you still accept it, you could choose not to but once again, hopefully you could go see my next archives book to see what kind of evil scheme that Neo Cortex is up to again!**

 **Crash Bandicoot Archives Volume 6**


End file.
